


Satiate

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Coming In Pants, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hubert's Shame Boner, Married Couple, Naked Female Clothed Male, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shame kink, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: It's shameful how thirsty he is for her, and that only makes him thirstier.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Satiate

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** all i ask is:  
> exclusively edelbert, reciprocated, not edelgard using hubert as a proxy sex object for a different love interest  
> if CMNF, no embarrassment on edelgard's end, let her be shameless about it. if CFNM, hubert can be as embarrassed/ashamed as you want, lol (honestly he probably will be in either situation)

They're alone, their bedchamber doors closed and the curtains drawn, the servants and everyone else off who knows where. Yet a flush of embarrassment still heats his cheeks.

_Greedy. Insatiable. You used to have far more self-control than this,_ a low voice scolds him, and even as it fills him with shame his cock strains harder against his trousers. _You were wanting her throughout that whole meeting, just sitting beside her, looking at her made you want to throw caution to the wind and fuck her right there in front of the entire counsel._

She's naked aside from her wedding ring and the bracelet he gave her for her most recent birthday, hair down and spread under her like a cloak of white satin, her legs over his shoulders as he works her with slow strokes of his tongue. She's loud, shameless in her need for him, fingers tugging gently at his hair while her hips gyrate against his mouth.

" _Hubert,_ " she moans, " _Hubert,_ don't stop, it feels so good...!" Her folds part easily and he dips his tongue between them, into her core to further taste her arousal. She's hot and slick, practically dripping against him, her moans and cries growing louder every moment. " _Ah-!_ "

It's both embarrassing and emboldening to know he's capable of making the normally composed, serious Emperor react in such a way. Gone is her heavy armor, her crown, her icy gaze and in its place is a needy young woman writhing and begging for more. And something about having her naked while he's still dressed makes this all the more enticing.

His hands move slowly along her hips, gently squeezing as his tongue slides inside her; she's hot and soft and each pulse of her brings more of her wetness into his mouth. As she gets closer his cock throbs painfully within its confines; it wouldn't be the first time he's come while pleasuring her, but it would be the first time he's potentially ruined a good pair of trousers.

The very thought makes him throb even more, as does an especially loud moan from Edelgard. Slowly, he slides his tongue from her core and upwards; her clit is swollen, slick, and quivering beneath its protective hood.

He raises his eyes briefly to meet hers.

" _Please,_ " she whispers. He draws the very tip of his tongue across her clit in a straight line, then a circle, then finally presses his lips against it and suckles hard. The resulting scream echoes throughout their chambers, her climax thick and wet as she overflows. Try as he does to focus on her, it's soon too much for him and he lets out a groan against her as his cock twitches and drenches the front of his trousers with his own release.

He does his best to clean her with his tongue, making sure to get every last drop of her juices before lowering her legs back onto the bed. He raises his head and she meets his gaze with shiny eyes and flushed cheeks. He shifts to lie down beside her before remembering his ruined trousers, and his cheeks burn when she gets a glimpse of the stain. She pretends to be surprised for half a moment before smirking, shifting to unlace him.

"You deserve a reward for that," she murmurs. "For waiting as long as you did."

"Ah..." The embarrassment spikes, and he feels himself getting hard again. "You could tell."

"I know that look anywhere. I'm surprised you didn't attempt to sneak under the table and go under my skirt." She pushes his trousers and smallclothes aside, his cock springing forward as the blood rushes back to it. Under her skirt, during an important meeting, Edelgard struggling to keep herself in check as he teased her to madness.

_Someday,_ he thinks. She pushes him onto his back and kneels between his legs, tongue flicking against the tip of his cock, and he allows himself a particularly loud cry.


End file.
